Jay Holland
Name: Jay Holland Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Partying, Sleeping, Bass Guitar, Cartooning Appearance: Jay is an average looking kid, not very physically imposing he stands at around 5’9 and weighs around 145 pounds. He isn’t absurdly skinny, his fondness for wearing baggy clothes however emphasizes the fact he isn’t the most physically imposing guy around. Jay has no muscle mass to speak of having barely ever worked out in his life. He’s somewhat blessed by the fact he has such a high metabolism; with such an unhealthy lifestyle Jay would be a chubby kid if not for the fact everything he eats goes right through him. To compound this, Jay is prone to a rather erratic eating schedule. He sometimes goes for nearly an entire day before remembering to eat, other times he can’t seem to stop snacking. Jay isn’t a particularly good looking guy, prone to acne breakouts on his face which don’t seem to ever completely quit no matter how hard he tries to get rid of them. Jay has rather thin chestnut colored hair and a slightly larger than average forehead. Somewhat self-conscious about it, Jay has grown his hair out and ties it back in a ponytail. He wears a wool knit black toque to hide his forehead from sight. Jay has a nose ring he’s rather proud of. Other than this, Jay has no real distinguishing or striking facial features. He has rather dull blue eyes and not sparkling, but white enough teeth. He usually has a clean-shaven face, except for when he forgets to shave in the morning. Biography: Born to two lower middle class parents, Lori and Thomas, Jay had a rather average upbringing. His mom Lori was a particularly wild child and former biker girl, the black sheep of her otherwise “normal” family. Always looking for a good time, she married Jay’s father Thomas after a very brief period of dating and quickly became pregnant with Jay, the only thing that kept her tied into the relationship. Jay’s parents didn’t outright hate each other when they eventually divorced (shortly after Jay was born), and indeed the two are cordial to one another to this day. Rather the pair simply realized that their relationship should have been much shorter than it was and decided to go their separate ways instead of divorcing years down the road. Thomas left town when Jay was around three years old after getting fired from his job. While Thomas was crude and often displayed a stereotypical white trash "apathetic-to-everything" attitude to anyone he met, he wasn’t a deadbeat dad and dutifully paid child support and visited occasionally. Thomas simply had no interest in being a parent in the first place and never identified himself really as Jay’s dad. Jay is surprisingly alright with this, as his dad left at such a young age he never really got to know him. Subsequent visits by him left him not feeling very left out. Very independent with a lot of freedom at an early age, Jay never really felt that anything was missing in his life despite the absence of his father. Lori raised Jay mostly on her own, working in a diner she always managed to make enough to scrape by each month; and although the Holland family wasn’t rich by anyone’s standards it was enough. Lori’s method of disciplining Jay wasn’t exactly abusive, but she was far from a nurturing parent, spanking him whenever he did something wrong and yelling at him when he was doing things he shouldn’t. Jay learned to swear at an early age, and Lori quit trying to discipline him for that rather quickly. Jay had a lot more freedom than many kids when he was growing up; his mother would let him stay out late and she didn’t exactly care about his grades. Jay was the type of kid in school who simply stopped doing work in class because he realized he had no real reason to. Very early on, Jay’s marks in school began to drop drastically. He simply had no desire to do any of the assigned work, and with a parent who didn’t exactly consider academics to be the worlds most valuable asset, Jay took this as a sign that it was alright to slack off. All throughout grade school and into high school this continued with Jay neglecting almost all forms of work in favor of doing what he wanted to do, hang out with his friends, have a few laughs, and try a few drugs. Jay quickly fell in with the “Dropout Crowd” kids who had little to no chance of ever attending a College or passing High School even. Jay was disciplined for cutting class, but by the time he was in High School his mother’s punishments weren’t very effective. Instead of increasing the punishments, his mom basically shrugged and let her son make his own choices instead of attempting to discipline him any more. Due to this, Jay and his mom have a rather nice relationship, hardly ever fighting over anything (Save for work around the house, Jay is lazy and won’t help out at all which can be stressful at times). Once he reached High School, Jay devoted much of his time to socializing. Hanging out with the Dropout Crowd, Jay made many friends and became a laid back well liked guy. People naturally enjoyed hanging out with Jay, and he wasn’t exactly slow when it came to delivering a funny comeback. Jay took up smoking pot and taking party drugs, and soon found himself in with the popular crowd at Bayview, becoming a staple at parties. While Jay enjoyed this, he eventually grew tired of trying to find a source of income to facilitate his drug use, and resorted to mooching off his friends. This eventually weaned Jay off drugs almost entirely (No one really liked giving out their stash to a deadbeat, no matter how nice), and he decided to stay off them, at least until he can find a steady source of income. Jay is unemployed, and with little credentials and work ethic he hasn’t got any potential jobs lined up. His mother was rather unaffected by Jay’s drug use, having taken far harder drugs in her younger days. Despite taking drugs, Jay was never much of an alcohol guy, unable to hold his liquor. Jay has countless party stories and escapades from all this, which he’d be glad to tell anyone if they asked. When it comes down to it, Jay is a rather nice guy all around. Jay had very little problems with other kids growing up. While he was living in a poorer area and violence was unfortunately rather common, Jay often talked his way out of fighting before anything actually happened. This isn’t because Jay is scared of fighting or being hurt, rather he simply thinks that there is often a better solution than beating someone up. The reasons behind these fights were often rather basic, someone saying something behind someones back, accusations of petty theft and other things. Jay was almost always innocent of whatever the fights were about, but in most cases he didn't have the time to prove his innocence before it resorted to violence. In any case, Jay has never held a grudge against anyone who's taken a swing at him, and in most cases these individuals would end up being friends with Jay once more after a period of time. While most of these fights took place off school property (Often they'd occur at the many parties Jay attended) Jay never took advantedge of this and has never used his friends and ganged up on someone. Jay found it better to walk away and leave someone with their dignity rather than attempting to kick them when they were down, and so far in his life it has worked out pretty well. The times when Jay did get in a fight, he was competent although by no means a great fighter. Jay’s method of fighting seems to revolve around alternating between swinging for the fences and hanging back dodging punches. Jay has no real finesse or flair when it comes to fights, and due to being rather out of shape no one really fears a punch in the face from him. The most probable reason that Jay is an alright fighter is that when he does get in fights usually he can take a few more smacks to the face than his opponent. Jay seems to devote all his time to socializing and the average person would assume that this means he cares about nothing else, this isn’t entirely true. Jay is a surprisingly good cartoonist, possessing a natural knack for drawing. Watching cartoons near fanatically growing up certainly helped him. He hasn’t continued watching them, but he has rather fond memories of them. Jay is a music fan, preferring not to limit himself to any one genre; Jay has a wide variety of musical tastes. When he isn’t busy hanging out or doing nothing, he practices bass guitar and is surprisingly good at it. He isn’t really bothered by this though, he can play the entirety of Rush’s Album “Moving Pictures” on Bass which he thinks is a much cooler accomplishment than some silly diploma. Jay’s school prospects are dismal but much to his amazement he can graduate with the rest of his class rather than being held back as he initially thought. This is mostly due to a school initiative to help underachieving students receive their diplomas rather than frantic last minute studying; Jay could hardly care less in any case. Advantages: Jay is a rather calm and collected individual with no obvious mental issues. Jay is well liked by the general student body and has adequate fighting prowess, at least enough to discourage a fight with the average student. He isn’t book smart, but he isn’t exactly a dumb kid either. Not one to lie, there is not a lot of reasons for anyone to mistrust Jay. Disadvantages: Jay is unfortunately out of shape and extremely lazy. A history of drug use makes him not the greatest long distance runner, and he has absolutely no book smarts whatsoever. Designated Number: Male student no. 132 --- Designated Weapon: Model 14 Nambu (8mm) clips (8 round capacity) Conclusion: Hmm... It's a longshot, but B132 could provide us with some entertainment. He's calm, but it's always the cool, nice ones who do the worst things. It's too bad he's unmotivated, but the fear of death can give anyone a bit of a jumpstart, and really, how much effort does it take to pull a trigger a couple of times? The above biography is as written by Little Boy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Little Boy Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Model 14 Nambu (8mm) (assigned weapon) Allies: Maria Santiago, Joss Joiner, John Smith, Sunil Savarkar Enemies: Jacquard Broughten Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jay, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Down the back of the building *Hey, what kind of meat do you think they put in these burgers? *"A wretched hive of scum and villainy?" "Worse, high school students." V4: *I'll Need A Saviour *One of Three *The Various Downsides to Becoming "Paranoid as Balls" *"Grace" Under Pressure *White Sparrows *Everyday is like Sunday *The Stoner Always Dies *A Slight Change of Plans Post-Game: *Have It Your Way *That's It Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jay Holland. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jay was a very interesting character. At the start, he came closest to a pure comic relief character of Little's cast. He was good at it, and even then there were clear signs that he was doing it as a coping mechanism, but all the same Jay was not super serious. He had a bunch of good scenes despite this, though like many V4 characters a lot of his island stuff was a bit fragmented (in no small part because he often ended up in huge, packed threads). Jay got a lot of mileage out of his pregame, with most of the relationships established there coming into play. He was on the whole solid but not that remarkable. Then the rescue happened, and things changed. I've heard a lot of talk about characters going back to the real world (including at least one handler saying that why a lot of players would fail as winners is because it's impossible to imagine anything interesting happening when they go home given how crazy they've become). Jay, at first seemed like he'd suffer similarly, especially given how much of his pregame is humorous too. Instead, Little delivered in a very big way. Jay's post-game deals directly with how much he lost, how many of his friends died. It also grapples with Jay's status as the comic relief, with the whole world not taking Jay half as seriously as he now takes himself. He comes to some very bitter conclusions. It's really a great thing to see. Little was known for doing funny characters, but he packed a great emotional punch and really managed to do great stuff with Jay and change the way he has to be viewed. It's a very cool thing to see happen. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors